Dudas
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Algunas dudas hacechan a Rinoa, dudas sobre ella y Squall. Una bruja puede estar con el comandante de los Seeds, encargados de matar a las brujas? ¿van a poder estar juntos apra siempre?


DUDAS

Bien, un fan fic cortito pero aún así espero que guste Fue el primer fan fic que terminé. La idea principal de este fin no es del todo mía, la redacción sí. Ah! tengo que decir todo eso de que los personages sond e Square-enix y no míos.

* * *

Un viento frío soplaba azotando el vuelo tranquilo del Jardín de Balamb. La figura solitaria que se inclinaba contra la baranda de piedra del balcón del salón de baile tembló, haciendo que su pelo negro como el azabache brillara con la suave luz de la luna. La ráfaga de frío vino otra vez, recordándole el momento en que encontró a su amor tendido en el desierto del tiempo comprimido. Si él hubiera muerto entonces…qué habría hecho? Sentía que necesitaba estar a su lado en todo momento, si no pudiera….este pensamiento le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espalda. 

Rinoa- "Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas" se dijo.

La música suave que venía del salón de baile ,donde sus amigo celebraban la derrota de Artemisa,. Era la famosa canción "Eyes on me", la había compuesto su madre, que murió cuando ella era pequeña.

"Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Whishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar..."

Cantaba en voz baja, así a lo mejor podía enviar sus pensamientos bien lejos. Miró hacia arriba, las estrellas eran preciosas esa noche, brillaban con toda su fuerza, parecía que también celebraran el fin de la guerra. De repente oyó unos suaves pasos detrás suyo, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, él.

Rinoa- "Squall…"

Él se puso a su lado, se giró y le miró, entonces pensó que esa noche estaba más guapo de lo que nunca lo había visto. Ahí estaba él, mirando hacía abajo por el balcón, fuerte y orgulloso, como un león, Su pelo color caoba brillando con la luz de la luna, sus ojos cautivadores y penetrantes, de azul cielo. Entonces fue él quién la miró, ella, con el pelo negro como el carbón sobrepuesto a esa piel pálida como el marfil y unos ojos preciosos y chispeantes que hacían un contraste impresionante con sus labios, pequeños y atractivos. Entonces sintió una fuerte sensación en el pecho, al repasar con la mirada todas las esquinas de sus labios, pero se contuvo. Ella volvía a mirar hacia las estrellas, él siguió sus movimientos e hizo lo mismo. Entonces pasó una estrella fugaz, recordándoles su primer encuentro en ese mismo lugar.

Rinoa- (susurrando, casi sin voz y haciendo ese movimiento que muestra su vergüenza con el pie) Hoy estás mucho más guapo que de costumbre. "Porqué me da tanta vergüenza estar ahora a su lado, me siento un tanto extraña. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, pero por qué?)

Se puso a mirar también las estrellas, estando unos minutos los dos en silencio.

Rinoa- " Diós, le amo tanto…no es como con Seifer, es diferentes. Cuando estoy con Squall parece que nada más importe, es como si el tiempo se para del todo, como si el mundo dejara de dar vueltas. A él le amo de verdad, me da esa sensación de seguridad, como si nunca me fuera a separar de él, como si ya supiera que mi vida esta predestinada a la suya. Ah! Si eso es así…nunca me había parado a pensar en qué nos podríamos casar y tener hijos dentro de unos años…"

Sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar. Squall se dio cuenta, se extrañó pero, como de costumbre, no sabía qué decir. Él nunca había sido muy hábil expresándose con palabras y mucho menos expresando sus sentimientos, pero esta vez la guerra de emociones y sensaciones que había en su interior le estaba derrotando, obligándole así a intentar expresar sus sentimientos a esa persona tan amada que estaba a su lado. Squall se sentía incomodo con él mismo, deseaba besarla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba…pero ¿podría hacerlo? La última vez que había abierto su corazón a los demás estos, le habían abandonado, le habían dejado solo, desde entonces decidió no abrirse más a la gente re ir él por su lado y los demás por el otro. Creyó que no debía depender de los otros, que tarde o temprano se irían y le dejarían ahí, solo. Pero ella, Rinoa, había llegado y había conseguido penetrar en los enormes muros que Squall había construido a su alrededor. Rinoa había conseguido derretir su corazón de piedra incluso antes de que él lo notara. Squall sabía que estaba enamorado. Recordó como al principio se discutían todo el tiempo, a pesar de eso, él desde siempre había sabido que su corazón peligraba a su lado. Recordó que siempre se decía "no puedes enamorarte de ella" pero cada vez que la miraba su corazón se iba derritiendo poco a poco.

Squall -Rinoa... yo...

Entonces, como i de una señal se tratara, pasó una estrella fugaz, recordándoles a su primer encuentro en ese mismo lugar. En ese momento se miraron uno al otro y Rinoa levantó la mano, como hizo la primera vez que se vieron en el baile de graduación, pidiéndole un baile. Entonces, Squall, en contra de todo pronóstico, hizo lo que pocas veces le habían visto hacer hasta sus más íntimos amigos: sonreír. Esa no era la primera vez que le había visto sonreír, pero ninguna otra vez la sonrisa del chico había sido tan dulce, tan angelical…a Rinoa le pareció increíble, Squall Leonhart, el taciturno, esquivo y frío Squall Leonhart parecía un ángel con esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan tiernas. Squall al ver esos ojos color carbón , brillando ante los suyos, empezó a sentir esas fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho, esa guerra de sentimientos bombardeando su cabeza que no cesaba. Entonces le vino un pensamiento en mente:

Squall- " La quiero, ahora nada más importa"

Entonces cogió la mano de la chica, tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo, sin ni él mismo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin pensar, solo actuando. Rinoa se encontró contra el pecho de su amado, cuyas manos la cogian suavemente de la cintura y sus labios presionados suavemente contra los de Squall. Fue un beso suave y corto, pero era un beso de Squall. Al terminar el beso, Rinoa, un poco atontada por la sorpresa, no supo qué responder. Finalmente, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró las manos en su suave cabello, aprientando el cuerpo de él para que estuviera más cerca suyo.

El suave sabor de los labios de Squall rozando los suyos envió un tenue temblor hacia su espina dorsal. Sitió como si un millón de fuegos artificiales petaran en su inferior. Estar en sus brazos le hizo sentir una sensación calida, la protegida, la segura, amada.

Rinoa- " Como me gustaría que esta noche no terminara nunca, que este abrazo no terminara nunca."

A pesar de esa sensación ella enterró su cara en la chaqueta de Squall, sintiendo la aroma de su cuerpo, y empezaron a salirle lágrimas de los ojos.

Rinoa-"Squall, qué va a suceder mañana" -ella susurró en su pecho.

Squall frunció el ceño y acarició ligeramente su pelo.

Squall -A qué te refieres?

Las indeseadas lágrimas ahora fluían constantemente bajando por sus mejillas.

Rinoa- nada...

Él podría ver y sentirlos hombros de Rinoa temblar entre sus brazos y la humedad en su pecho, sabía que ella estaba llorando. Entonces sintió un desesperado deseó de confortarla, quería decirle que todo iba a resolverse, pero no podría pensar en las palabras exactas que utilizar.

Squall – "¿Dios, por qué soy tal malo en esto?" Rinoa , por favor, qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella se separó de él y se dio la vuelta , sin ganas de mirarle a la cara.

Rinoa- Soy bruja y tu eres... eres el comandante de los Seed... y los Seeds luchan para derrotar a las brujas..."

Squall se acercó un poco más a ella i dijo:

Squall -los Seeds se entrenan para derrotar a las brujas malvadas como Artemisa y Adel cuando te poseeron, no a las brujas buenas…"

Rinoa miraba hacía abajo y se percató del temblor de sus manos, unas manos que destruyeron naciones enteras y que dañaron a sus amigos, no voluntariamente, pero así fue y ella no podía olvidarlo.

Rinoa- ¿Y si me vuelvo mala¿ Y si sin darme cuenta dejo de ser yo misma y empleo mis poderes para el mal? Entonces los Seed tendréis que neutralizar a la amenaza…y el líder de los Seeds eres tu...

La chica se dio vuelta para hacerle frente pero mantuvo su cabeza arqueada hacia abajo, para que Squall no viera sus ojos echando lágrimas.

Rinoa- Yo…aceptaría que me matases..si eres tu quién lo hace…

Squall sacudió su cabeza en símbolo de protesta

Squall- ¡NO¡No sucederá! Soy tu caballero y te protegeré, con mi propia vida si es necesario!

Una triste sonrisa se dejo entrever entre las lágrimas que caían por las suaves y pálidas facciones de Rinoa.

Rinoa- ¡pero eres un Seed. Y has crecido y vives en un Jardín, un lugar para entrenar a los Seeds! A mi la gente me odiaría y me temerían.

Squall cogió con suavidad la barbilla de Rinoa y tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba, de manera que pudiera ver su expresión. No sabía qué decir, como decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, como hacerlo para que dejara de llorar. Esa situación, esas palabras, las lágrimas de Rinoa, su expresión de tristeza…le estaba rompiendo el corazón en dos. Rinoa lo era todo por él, antes de que la conociera no hubiera imaginado nunca que pudiera ser tan feliz como había sido con ella y sus amigos, y si había aceptado tener amigos era porque ella le había convencido. Squall sentía que le debí algo a Rinoa, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella, pero se sentía totalmente impotente ante esas palabras.

Squall- Rinoa, yo…yo te quiero…y te prometo, te juro, que eso nunca pasará, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, nunca te volverás mala…y si eso pasara, yo te detendría, te diría que eso que haces no es correcto y te recordaría lo que hoy me has dicho. Rinoa…yo nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado. Pero tu….no te alejes de mi….nunca.

Rinoa, completamente sorprendida, buscó sus azules ojos con fascinación y en ellos solamente encontró sinceridad. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer por su suave cara. "no te alejes de mi", la frase con qué todo había empezado, y terminado. Oír esa frase otra vez le hizo recuperar energías, ya no tenía miedo.

Rinoa- Yo también te quiero Squall.

Squall sonrió y con la mano limpió las lagrimas de las mejillas de Rinoa. Tiró de ella para darle otro fuerte abrazo, besando el oscuro pelo de Rinoa. Ella reclinó la frente hacia su cuello e inhaló de nuevo su perfume.

Rinoa- "Mi león"

Se arropó más a él.

Squall-no te preocupes por tus poderes. No me importa si eres una bruja, tu nunca serás malvada- él susurró en su oído.

Ella se hechó para atrás para dejarle ver su sonrisa de agradecimiento en ese rostro tan hermoso. Ella vio otra estrella que volaba sobre ellos, acariciando el cielo de la medianoche, y murmuró:

Rinoa- haz un deseo.

Squall se puso mas cerca de ella, apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios y contestó:

Squall -tengo todo que podría desear.

Con eso, la pareja se abrazó encima del balcón del salón de baile del jardín de Balamb y sellaron su amor con un beso apasionado bajo las estrellas de medianoche. El león y el ángel finalmente fueron unidos en su voto de amor, esperanzadamente para siempre.


End file.
